


Fragile

by atari_writes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: A perfect storm of problems leaves the Enterprise in a dangerous position in space





	Fragile

The day had started like any other day for Leonard McCoy; harsh white artificial light and a pillow that smelled like peaches.

The soft smell wakes him every morning. It isn’t especially pungent or overpowering, but each morning he wakes with your face buried in his neck, your hair just under his nose. He doesn’t know where you got peach scented shampoo on a starship in the middle of deep space, but as he inhales the smell that’s so uniquely you, he can’t bring himself to care.

Just like every other morning, he wakes before you. And just like every other morning, he stares at the ceiling and runs his fingers through your hair, listened to your soft, gentle breaths. 

Just like every other morning since you started sleeping in his bed, Leonard contemplates just how lucky he is to have you, to call you his.

You shift and press in closer to his neck, interrupting his thoughts. He can’t help but smile at the feeling of your soft, wet lips on his neck. He tugs just a little on the ends of your hair, trying to hint that you’re tickling him with the gentle movements of your lips, but you just smile and press tighter against him, your leg slung over one of his.

“Y/N, darlin’,” his voice is rough and raspy, and you hum and press another kiss to his neck at the sound of it. 

“Lemme up, ‘m make some coffee.” His hand goes to your back, slipping up under your shirt and effectively distracting him from actually getting out of bed. Just like every other morning. 

Your smile grows and you tilt your head up so that your lips are against his. You whisper, “But I’m so comfy,” and press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

He just grunts and runs his blunt nails down the skin of your back. You moan a little at the feeling, and he nips at your bottom lip, then takes it between his and sucks hard, chasing the feeling low in his stomach that your noise brought. Your legs fall open in a subconscious response to his force, and Len seizes the opportunity to flip you onto your back and settle between your spread thighs.

You groan into his mouth and drag your fingers through his hair, coaxing small moans from him every time your nails scratch at his skin. Your legs slowly come up off the bed to wrap around his back, and your ankles lock just above his ass. He groans into your mouth and digs his hips into yours, mumbling against your lips how good, how soft you feel against him. 

“Need you Len,” you grunt out, your lips still attached to his. Your hands move down from his hair to claw at his shirt. “Please,” your voice is soft, pleading.

“How can I say no to such pretty begging, darlin’?” He smirks and presses a chaste kiss to your lips before sitting back a little. 

“Ass,” you mumble, watching as he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses to the floor, then he’s back on you, attacking your mouth with a slow, almost lazy passion reserved only for sleepy morning sex.

The hand not bracing his weight on the mattress come up to squeeze one of your breasts through your thin t-shirt while his lips slowly migrate from your mouth down to your jaw, then to your neck. You spend a fair amount of time right there, just like that, his lips and teeth and tongue on your neck, his large, skilled hand cupping your breast, squeezing, thumb playing with your nipple. 

Your eyes flutter shut, trying to comprehend all of the pleasure you’re feeling through the haze of sleep that still clouds your mind. You reach a hand down and lazily paw at his boxers, trying and failing to push them down past his growing erection.

Len exhales a laugh into your neck when you finally huff out something about it being too hard. You smack his shoulder and card your fingers back through his hair, bringing his mouth up to yours for another bruising kiss. Your hips rise off the bed to grind yourself against him, causing a soft moan to fall into your mouth from his.

“C’mon, Len. We’re gonna be late at this rate.”

He almost rolls his eyes at you, but drops his hand from your breast down between your legs. His thumb drags your panties to the side, and he lets his first two fingers explore between your lips, dragging your wetness up to cover your clit.

Your grip in his hair tightens, pulling his mouth back down to yours with a soft groan. He circles your clit a few more times with barely enough pressure for you to feel it. “Len, come on,” you whine into his mouth, pushing your hips up into him.

He smirks. “Patience, darlin’,” and takes his hand off of you to pull his now fully hard cock out of his boxers. He’s back on your clit before you have time to complain, but this time he’s slowly dragging the tip of his cock through your folds.

You gasp and dig a hand into the skin of his back, squeezing your eyes shut at the new feeling. You can practically feel him smirking at your reaction, but you can’t bring yourself to care. Especially not when he pauses for just a second at your entrance to lean down and press a gentle kiss to the corner of your mouth before snapping his hips forward, burying himself inside of you. Your breath catches in your throat and your nails dig deep into the skin of his back, pulling a sharp moan from Len. 

His hand fumbles around until his fingers find your clit again, and he starts to rub hard circles as he pulls himself out and starts a slow, deep pace, rolling his hips each time he buries his cock inside of you. 

The building pleasure from his fingers and the buzzed feeling of being filled by him has you relaxing back against the mattress, spreading wide underneath him so he can use you, fill you up. Len brings his head back down to suck on your neck again, and his hand moves so it’s just his thumb rubbing at your clit. Your breath stutters at the feeling of his rough skin, and you curl up towards him slightly, squeezing around his cock, trying to pull him deeper, closer to you.

Len growls into your neck and starts a faster pace, spurred on by your soft sounds and your tightness around him. “Fuck, darlin’, I’m getting there,” his lips work back up to your mouth. “You close?” He manages to grunt out.

You hum and squeeze around him again, just reveling in all of the blissful sensations building up. He’s still driving deep into you, still rubbing at your clit, but he’s starting to lose his rhythm. Your eyes flutter open to find his face hovering right above yours. You glance down at his swollen lips before sliding your fingers up into his hair and crashing his mouth back to yours. 

You lift your hips to meet his thrusts, pushing up for more friction, chasing your approaching orgasm, knowing he won’t let himself go until he feels that you’ve come around him. “’m close, Len…”

“Shit,” he growls into your mouth, quickening his pace to get you there, grunting and trying desperately to hold himself back.

“Len…I’m—“ your breathing comes quicker, harder as you feel the wave of your orgasm approaching. You squeeze shut and your head falls back against the pillow. “Len…fuck, yes, Len!” It washes over you in an intense, rolling wave, curling your toes and blazing through any lingering sleepiness.

Leonard’s fingers work you through your orgasm, and he barely has enough time to brace his hand on the mattress before he’s buried to the hilt inside of you and coming, grunting his release into your neck. After a minute of heavy breathing, he deflates on top of you, just lying there for a while longer, growing soft inside of you, occasionally pressing a soft kiss to your skin at the feeling of your fingers in his hair. 

After a minute, you hum and push at his shoulders. “C’mon, Len, you’re heavy.” He just grunts and sucks another kiss into your neck. You fight a smile and push him again. “We’re gonna be late, baby.”

He grunts again but rolls off of you this time, laying for a second to shove himself back into his boxers, before rolling over again and slipping out of bed. He grabs his black undershirt and bends over to kiss your forehead. “Gonna make some coffee,” he grunts. He pulls his shirt over his head, but pauses by the door. He watches you for a second, a soft smile creeping back onto his face at you trying to adjust your underwear and get out of bed. “I love you.” His voice is soft and tender, and it makes his smile grow wider. God, he loved saying that to you. 

You glance up at him and roll your eyes when you see his have fallen to your underwear and bare thighs. “I love you too. Ass.” He just smiles at you, watching you roll of the bed and head for the bathroom.

Seven minutes later you’re walking into the kitchen, adjusting your red Starfleet uniform. Len’s already dressed and ready to go, and without looking up from his PADD and coffee he hands you a white regulation mug, already filled with coffee, cream and sugar, just how you like it. You reach up on your toes to kiss his cheek. “Thanks, ass.” He shakes his head and laughs, but doesn’t take his eyes off the scrolling report on his PADD.

Something suddenly doesn’t feel right to Leonard. You continue to sip your coffee, walking to the small kitchen table to look something up on your own PADD. 

Up until this moment, everything in Leonard’s life was exactly as it had been for the last five hundred mornings, since you’d moved into his room. Except this awful, knotted feeling in his stomach. He scrolled through the ship’s flight plan again, searching for something he may have read that would cause him more than his normal anxiety at flying through space. 

Andromeda System, Class M planet, asteroid field, refueling stop—Asteroid field? Surely it wasn’t that? They were pretty common….Len glances up at you. Something you said. It was something you said yesterday that was making him uneasy. He narrows his eyes, trying to recall everything you’d told him about your day yesterday. Maintenance. You’d complained about how Scotty’s second shouldn’t have to have boring days doing hull maintenance….on O Deck. You’d been on O Deck…where the core and life support systems were…

“Shit!” He shouts, making you jump in your seat and knock over your coffee onto the table. 

“Fuck. Len—“ You’re cut off when he hauls you out of your seat by your shoulders. “Len, what the fuck—“

“Tell me it wasn’t O Deck where you had that hull problem.”

Your brain is racing, trying to keep up with Leonard. “Yeah, hull problem. O Deck,” you confirm. “Wait—why? We’re fixing it today—“

“We have to go. Now.” He doesn’t wait for you to understand, he just hurries out of your quarters, the door just barely swishing open in front of him. You stand there for a second, thoroughly confused, before racing after him. You follow him towards the turbolift, slipping in just as the doors shut. “Leonard, what the hell is going on?”

Leonard smashes the manual override button for the bridge, then runs a hand through his hair. He’s shaking. “I fucking hate space,” he mutters, staring at the doors. 

“Len, baby, please—“ you reach for him, but he towards you suddenly, still agitated.

“Yesterday Scotty was sayin somethin’ about some damn maintenance on the automatic life support seals in engineering, sayin there was a problem with ‘em, and fixin’ ‘em was taking longer than he thought…”

You nod along with him, running a soothing hand down his arm. “So? We’ve got some hull damage and life support maintenance on the same deck, it’s not like we’re…” you trail off, suddenly connecting the dots. “Asteroid field.” Len nods. He looks queasy. “Fuck.”

The turbolift slides to a stop, and the doors hiss open to the bridge. You and Leonard burst onto the bridge, catching Jim’s eye immediately. 

“Well, if it isn’t Romeo and Juliet!” He smirks. “What can I do for the lovebirds?”

“Cut the shit, Jim. We need to turn around. Now.”

Jim raises an eyebrow. “We can’t just turn the ship around Bones. It’s not an old fashioned minivan, you know.” He smiles at you, hoping you’d at least laugh, but at your grim expression he seems to catch on the the mood. “Why? What’s wrong?” Len looks at you to explain, and Jim follows his gaze. “Lieutenant?”

You glance at Leonard next to you, subtly brushing your thumb over his trembling fist. “Sir, there’s hull damage on O Deck that we’re supposed to finish fixing today, but Scotty’s also reported some issues with the automatic life support seal in all of engineering. He’s working on it, but…” You glance up at Len again, then back to Jim’s concerned face. “Sir, if we sustain any damage to the hull of O Deck, the automatic seal won’t drop, and it’ll wipe out our warp drive and our life support systems.”

“Fuck,” Jim mutters under his breath, just as Sulu says, “Entering asteroid field.”

All three of you turn towards the port screen. “Oh god,” Len mutters. “Shields up!” Jim calls, and just as the red lights flash and the alarm goes off, you squeeze Leonard’s hand. You can’t imagine what he must be feeling. You wish you could stay and comfort him, but you have work to do. You reach up to kiss his cheek, then head for the turbolift. But before you can go two steps, Leonard catches your hand and pulls you back into his body. “I don’t think so darlin’.”

You gape up at him. “Len, I have to go help Scotty! We have to fix what we can before we hit anything!”

Jim steps up next to Leonard and shakes his head at you. “Bones is right. We need to evacuate engineering. I’ll head down, give Scotty the heads up.” He claps a hand on Len’s shoulder. “Report to the Medbay, Bones.” He gives you one last nod before heading to the turbolift. 

Len gives you one last, pleading look. “Please, darlin’. Stay.”

“But I can help—“

“Please don’t argue. You have to stay here, you aren’t safe down there.”

You hold his desperate hazel eyes for another minute, then nod. “Fine.”

He almost collapses from relief, and brings you in for a brief hug and a kiss to your forehead. “Thank you. I love you.”

You watch him jog over and meet Jim inside the lift. “Mr. Spock, you have the con,” Jim calls, then the doors are sliding shut, without you.

The bridge is bustling, and you know you’re in the way, but you stare at the closed doors, thinking about the hull damage you were supposed to have fixed by now. Despite what anyone would say otherwise, this was your fault. Anything that happened after this was on you. And your mind was made up. You were gonna fix it. Your own safety be damned. Sorry Leonard, you think, before heading to the maintenance lift.


End file.
